


in the candle light

by himboism



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, My First Fanfic, Trans Claude von Riegan, Trans Ignatz Victor, Trans Male Character, idk how to tag, ignatz is gay and just wants to kiss raphael, side claurenz, trans raphael kirsten
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:20:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23352328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/himboism/pseuds/himboism
Summary: Ignatz is gay and Raphael is restless
Relationships: Lorenz Hellman Gloucester/Claude von Riegan, Raphael Kirsten/Ignatz Victor
Comments: 3
Kudos: 27





	in the candle light

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first serious fanfic so pls go easy on me,,, i hope ppl enjoy this hehe! im rly proud of it i didnt think id write this much in the first place hehe. my twitters are @himbolsm and @fefetwt so follow if youd like!

The sound of scribbling hits the walls of the room, traveling to anyone's eardrums that could hear it. Ignatz, sat at his desk, was sketching in his journal as usual. It was nearly midnight at Garrag Mach and he couldn’t sleep so he might as well do something that’s productive. He put his pencil down and viewed his sketch so far. The sketch was of a certain brawler he fancied, Raphael. The drawing of him was a depiction of him in a warrior-like pose, holding his axe to the air with one foot on top of a fallen enemy’s back. Ignatz smiled sweetly and rummaged through the desk’s drawers looking for paints to sprinkle colour onto his work of art. 

Ignatz hummed as he found his watercolours and brushes and put them, along with his journal, into a satchel. He thought he’d get some fresh air and paint outside, careful to bring a candle with him to light the way. Ignatz swiftly walked out of his dorm, quiet enough not to alert anyone near. He shivered as the brisk air hit him.

“Cold… should I have brought a jacket...?” He thought to himself as he continued walking. He walked past the other dorms and made his way to the stables, it’s always peaceful there. He set his satchel down onto the concrete and sat down along with it. He fished his journal out of the satchel and set it onto his lap, setting the watercolours next to his thigh along with the jar of water he brought along with him. He set the candle onto the ground and conjured up a fire spell to light it.

“I’m at least glad I learned this from the professor.. Very essential.” He said to himself. He grabbed a paintbrush and dipped it into the jar of water before swishing it into the colours. The paintbrush picked up a light yellow colour, Raphael’s hair, and he set out to paint Raphael’s locs of golden hair. Once he was finished, he then washed the brush off, careful not to mix the yellow with the next colour he wanted to use. He picked a light olive colour and mixed it with some red, for Raphael’s skin. He painted Raphael’s tan skin, careful to make the colour of his chest scars lighter for an accurate representation. Ignatz continued to paint, not realizing a figure was approaching him in the darkness. Said figure bent down slightly and spoke.

“Hey! Ignatz is that you? What’re ya doin out here in the middle of the night?” The figure had said, quite boisterous and loud too. Ignatz let out a surprised squeak, almost ruining his painting as his hands flung to cover his face. Ignatz opened his eyes to see who the intruder was, only to be met with the man he was just painting, just as ethereal. The light from the burning candle hit Raphael’s facial features perfectly, making him seem to be some type of ethereal god. But that’s crazy right? 

‘I sure hope Raphael can’t see what I’m painting… that’d be so embarrassing...’ Ignatz thought to himself. He composed himself a bit better, setting his painting on the ground and standing to meet Raphael, or at least close enough due to their height difference.

“I could ask you the same thing R-Raphael.” Ignatz stuttered out. He cursed himself internally for stumbling over his words. Raphael let out a delightful chuckle to his response.  
“I couldn’t sleep so I thought I’d walk around the monastery, get some training in while I’m at it. Maybe grab a snack on the way back to my room. What about you?” Raphael said. He eyed the items on the ground only catching a glimpse of the painting Ignatz was making due to the dim lighting. Ignatz strategically moved in front of his items so Raphael couldn’t get a closer look at them.

“Pretty much the same reason as you, couldn't sleep so I thought I’d paint here in the peace and quiet.” He replied. Raphael scratched the back of his neck awkwardly.

“Well since we’re both here, ya wanna head to the dining hall and grab a couple midnight snacks?” It’s barely noticeable, but Raphael seemed to be nervous at the moment. Talking to his childhood friend, his crush, he can’t bare how cute Ignatz can be sometimes. Ignatz gathers his things back into his satchel for later usage and nodded.

“Let’s go.” He said as he started walking toward the market, then the fishing pond. They reached the stairs leading to the dining hall and there they see Claude and Lorenz bickering from inside the room.

“Arguing as always.” Ignatz whispered just loud enough so that only Raphael could hear. Raphael let out a big chuckle and held the door open for Ignatz.When they entered the hall, it was empty except for Claude and Lorenz arguing towards the back of the hall. Ignatz sat at one of the many large tables and set his satchel onto the table so he doesn’t have to carry it anymore, the strap was rubbing against his binder the wrong way and felt uncomfortable. He adjusted said binder and took a deep breath. Raphael worked his way towards the kitchen to grab the food they came here for and walked past the two bickering deers. He couldn’t quite make out what they were talking about but it seems they made up because they briskly kissed and set out to leave the dining hall.

“Lovebirds am I right hehe.” Raphael laughed. Ignatz blushed.

“Yeah… lovebirds...” Ignatz’s thoughts started running. Lovebirds? Lovebirds… Lovebirds! What if they were lovebirds… Ignatz shook his head and slapped his cheeks lightly. He looked up as Raphael made his way over with a couple of plates in his hands along with some drinks, really putting those muscles he prides himself of to use. He set them onto the table gently, surprising Ignatz slightly that a man as large and burly as Raphael could be that gentle. It made him fall for him even harder. Ignatz muttered a ‘thank you’ and said grace before digging into the food provided to him. He hummed delightfully as he ate. Raphael then cleared his throat before speaking once again.

“So Ig, what were ya drawin’ before I barged in on your quiet time?” Raphael side eyed Ignatz as he guzzled down some meat. Ignatz turned to him slightly, cheeks quickly turning a dark shade of pink.

“I-it was nothing! Nothing of importance anyways..” He said as he turned back to his own plate, chomping down on a piece of meat as well. 

“Now don’t say that Ignatz, everything you draw is important to me. You’re my best friend. I'll support whatever you draw in the most obnoxious way possible!” Raphael said, putting his fork down. That’s how you know he’s serious. Ignatz blushed more as his eyes widened. He grabbed his cup of tea and swallowed some before relenting. 

“I… I can show you if you’d like? It’s not finished however...” He trailed off. He can’t believe he’s actually offering to show him this embarrassing painting he did of him.

‘He’ll probably think it’s creepy.. Should I really show him...’ He thought to himself as he waited for Raphael to finish chewing to receive a proper answer. 

“Of course Ig! I’d love to see it.” He said with much enthusiasm. Ignatz let out a quiet giggle as he searched for his journal residing in the bag. He found it and took it out, flipping to the page he left off of. He blushed even looking at the painting, hesitating to show Raphael. Raphael, being the rowdy guy he is, took it into his own hands to lean over a bit and to tilt the angle of the book so he could see. Ignatz could feel his breath shaking as he gazed upon the drawing. Raphael’s eyes widened in surprise.

“Ignatz...” He said as he looked at the painting even more, awe in his eyes. Ignatz blushed even more, if that’s even possible. 

“I-is it not to your liking?” He said in defeat. He knew Raphael was gonna find it weird, that’s how it always goes. Raphael turned his whole body towards Ignatz within the tiny space between their chairs. He grabbed Ignatz’s hands and squeezed them.

“Whatever gave you that impression? I’m just… in awe. You captured my likeness so well… it makes me feel nice.” Butterflies flew in Ignatz’s chest when he said that. Now the both of them were sitting there, both blushing messes.

‘C’mon Raph, this is a better time than ever to tell him!’ Raphael thought to himself.

‘I can do it...’ Ignatz argued with himself. They both took deep breaths in and shouted.

“I like you Ignatz!”

“I like you Raphael!”

“Oh.” They said in unison.

They both looked at each other like deers caught in headlights. Then the blush crept back up to their faces. They both chuckled, such loving laughs. They looked into each other’s eyes then slowly separated the distance between their faces. They shared a warm, passionate kiss. They reluctantly parted ways, but after that night, they’d both meet each other in the dining hall sometimes just to see each other before they end the long nights.


End file.
